Beyond
by KayaHandi-KH
Summary: Summary: Two new students arrive at Gakuen Alice Academy, one with the invention/techonology alice that surpasses a certain Ice Queen, and the other, with an Alice that goes beyond the limits of the universe. They catch the eyes of everyone at the Alice Academy and even the AAO. Just who are they and why are they so special?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and the OCs are mine.**

 **Note: Natsume and them, plus my OCs are around 15 and 16**

 **Summary: Two new students arrive at Gakuen Alice Academy, one with the invention/techonology alice that surpasses a certain Ice Queen, and the other, with an Alice that goes beyond the limits of the universe. They catch the eyes of everyone at the Alice Academy and even the AAO. Just who are they and why are they so special?**

 **Author's Note: My old account used to be LoveSurvivour, but I wasn't able to log in, so I made a new account and I am reposting the story 'Beyond' from this account.**

 **Nobody's POV:**

Outside the gates of the Alice Academy stands two people, a girl and a boy. While standing there they debate on breaking into the school or to just wait for someone to notice them. They decided that the latter was a better choice if they wanted the people here to trust them. Finally, after waiting for some time, a teacher with blonde hair and purple eyes twirls towards the gate.

"Yeah, like twirling towards strangers isn't weird at all." The girl said while looking at the teacher and then to her black nails.

"Shush, just be glad someone actually came." Replied the boy while looking at the teacher.

When the teacher finally reached them, he made sure to stay behind the gates just in case something were to happen.

"Can I help you?" Asked the teacher.

"Um yes, we were looking to enroll here and we were wondering how to do that." Answered the boy.

"Sorry, you can't enroll here, you see, this is a special school." The teacher told them.

The girl made ice daggers from her hands and threw them at the tree behind the teacher. "Yes, we know that this is a school for Alices, and we want to enroll."

The teacher looked at the boy skeptically. "I have the Invention/Technology Alice." The boy said.

The teacher made a sign with his hands and the gates opened. The girl and boy walked through and stopped at the teacher.

"My name is Narumi Anju." The teacher told us.

"Narumi-sensei, my name is Akira and the girl next to me" Akira nudged her "oh, my name is Milan."

"Okay, well, nice to meet you Akira and Milan, I hope you guys like it here, I'll guide you guys to the office." Narumi said while leading them towards a 7-story builiding.

"Oh, I think we will." Milan mumbled to herself.

 **Timeskip to the Main Office**

"Well, we're here you guys, ask the secretary to get you an enrollment sheet, then fill them out and after you guys are finished hand them back to her so she can get you guys into a class." Narumi explained to them.

"Thank you, Narumi-sensei." said Akira.

"Bye, my lovelies." Narumi said while exiting.

"Did he just call us 'his lovelies'?" Milan asked.

"I think he did." Akira replied.

They walked towards the secretary's desk and asked for two enrollment papers, and when they were done they handed them to the secretary and waited for their schedule.

"Here you guys go." The secretary said while handing them their schedule.

"Thanks, bye." Akira said.

They were looking at their schedule and they realized that have the same classes with each other.

 **Timeskip to Milan and Akira's Class**

Akira knocked on the classroom door and waited for the teacher to come out. After they knocked, they realized they were going to have the same teacher they saw earlier.

"Hello, are you babies going to be in my class?" Narumi asked.

"Yes." They both replied.

"Okay, just wait out here until I look at you guys to come in." Narumi said and twirled back into his class.

"He did not just call us babies." Milan said.

"Oh yes he did." Akira replied.

 **Hotaru's POV**

Narumi twirled back into the classroom with a bright smile.

"Okay, my lovelies, we're getting two new students today, one girl and one boy." Narumi explained to us. "Please be nice to them." Narumi looked outside the door, which I assumed where the new students were standing.

They walked in and everybody stared at them, I mean who wouldn't stare at them, they're so beautiful, they might get me alot more cash. The boy looked so familiar but I just couldn't place where I had seen him before.

The girl, had long wavy black hair that ended at her waist and white eyes. Just by looking at her, you could already tell she was special.

The boy, had hair like Hyuuga's and had purple eyes.

 **Milan's POV**

As Akira and I walked in, everybody stopped what they were doing and looked at us. I smirked a bit seeing as to how some girls looked like they were going to b*tch at me. I looked at Akira and then at Narumi.

"Okay, you guys can introduce yourselves." Narumi told us. I looked at Akira and then nudged him on his side, meaning that I wanted him to go first. Akira glared at me and then looked back at the class.

"My name is Akira Imai, I am 16 years old and my Alice is Invention/Technology." Akira said as there were murmurs everyone. Now it was my turn to introduce myself to them.

"Hi,my name is Milan Saku, and I'm 15 years old." I told them. By now, everyone except for a few students were murmuring and saying things like 'I thought that Imai had one brother'. The enitre time they were talking amongst themselves, I was smirking, they didn't even realize I didn't tell them what my Alice was.

I looked back at Narumi but he was already gone. Yay, the fun gets to start early.

 **Natsume's POV**

Imai has another brother, I why wonder why she didn't say anything.

 **Hotaru's POV**

I was caught off guard, the new dude said that last name was Imai but that can't be true my parents didn't have another child, if he's 16 then that means he was born before me, but I have never seen him but I remember him from somewhere and he couldn't have been here since he's new, I don't know what's going on.

 **Mikan's POV**

Hotaru only has one brother, Subaru, but this guy is older than Hotaru by a year, and I don't recall seeing him at Hotaru's House and he couldn't have been here. What's happening?

 **Milan's POV**

"Hey, new girl, what's your alice? You didn't even tell us." A girl asked. Finally, someone noticed.

"Well, that's for me to know and all of you to find out." I told her.

"Ha, I bet you don't have an alice and you're just afraid of getting kicked out." Said a girl with strawberry blonde hair.

"Oh, and you are?" I asked.

"I am the Queen Bee of this school. I am Luna Koizumi, and like I said,you probably don't have an alice and you're just afraid of getting kicked out." She answered. "Mizuki, use your water alice and pour some water on her, I think it's time someone washed this dirt up."

This Mizuki girl poured water on me and everyone laughed expect for a few students.

"Please stop fighting, this isn't nice." A boy said which, I assumed was the Class President.

I was pissed, I smirked and teleported behind Luna. "How's this?" I whisper into her ear.

She shreieked and jumped up and turned around. But by the time she turned around, I was already gone and in front of the class again.

"Or this?" I formed ice daggers in my hand and threw them at her desk.

"Milan, stop it." Akira said and put his hand on my shoulder. I shoved his hand off.

"No, this b*tch wants some, well I'm gonna give her some." I told him while I made a fire ball and threw it at her.

"Milan, stop it, your eyes, they're changing again." Akira said while try to calm me down.

I ignored him and dumped a bucket of water at her. "You b*tch, I will kill you." Luna told me.

She ran towards me and raised her hand. But before she could slap me, I grabbed her hand and threw her across the room.

"How's that for not having an alice, hmm, Luna. Get your a** up and fight me." She got up and used her soul sucking alice.

"That won't work on me sweetie." I told her as I raised my right hand and pointed to Luna. Black vines with red poisionus flowers on them, popped out from the ground and shot towards her. But before it could reach her, Mikan stood infront of her and I stopped.

"Stop it, now." Mikan told me.

"Fine." I told her and drew my vines back.

"Um, Miss Milan, you're supposed to be wearing your school uniform." The boy from earllier, told me.

"Well, I didn't have enough time to change." I told him.

When I turned back to Mikan, Luna already had her posse around her, trying to comfort her.

"Have you guys figured out what my Alice was yet?" I asked Luna and her posse, innocently.

Luna looked at me "Of course, I do, it's the SEC alice, that's why you had so many."

"Wrong." I said and then I looked at Mikan "Why don't you tell them, baby sister." And with that, I walked out of class to get new clothes, with Akira behind me.

"You do realize, that you just blew your cover, right?" Akira told me.

"Don't worry, she doesn't remember me, none of them do." I told him.

 **Hi, sorry if it was bad, but this is my first time writing a story.**

 **Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and the OCs are mine**

 **Note: Natsume and the others, plus my OCs are 15 and 16**

 **Summary: Two new students arrive at Gakuen Alice Academy, one with the invention/techonology alice that surpasses a certain Ice Queen, and the other, with an Alice that goes beyond the limits of the universe. They catch the eyes of everyone at the Alice Academy and even the AAO. Just who are they and why are they so special?**

 _Previously on Beyond:_

 _"Have you guys figured out what my Alice was yet?" I asked Luna and her posse, innocently._

 _Luna looked at me "Of course, I do, it's the SEC alice, that's why you had so many."_

 _"Wrong." I said and then I looked at Mikan "Why don't you tell them, baby sister." And with that, I walked out of class to get new clothes, with Akira behind me._

 _"You do realize, that you just blew your cover, right?" Akira told me._

 _"Don't worry, she doesn't remember me, none of them do." I told him._

 **Natsume's POV:**

I was so confused, Milan is Polka's older sister, but that can't be possible, they'd have to be twins in order for Polka to be her younger sister. I look at Polka and see her looking at the door very confused.

"Come on, Ruka, let's go." I told Ruka.

"Okay, let's go Hotaru." said Ruka.

"Polka, let's go, you have alot of explaining to do." I told her.

"Umm, yeah, okay." Polka replied.

When we left the classroom, we started heading outside to the Sakura tree. I was so deep in my thoughts that I did't even notice that Ruka was tapping my shoulder.

 **Ruka's POV**

I was looking at Hotaru and I could see the resemelence between Hotaru and Akira, purple eyes, black hair, and calm. After I was done examining Hotaru, I looked at Natsume and realized that he was in deep thought, so I decided to tap on his shoulder.

"Natsume, are you okay?" I asked him.

"Huh, oh, yeah, I'm fine, why are you asking?" He answered.

"Just wondering." I told him.

"Who do you think they are?" I asked no one in particular.

"I've seen Akira somewhere, I just can't place where though. If he is my brother then I probably saw him in a picture my parents left hanging around." Hotaru answered.

I look at Mikan to see if she was gonna say anything, but she didn't.

"Mikan, that girl said that she was your sister, do you recognize her?" Hotaru asked MIkan.

"I honestly never seen her before, she doesn't even look like me." Mikan answered her.

I started thinking about it, Hotaru and Yuu should be able to figure it out if they do enough hacking and researching.

 **Akira's POV**

Her eyes changed again, I keep telling her to lie low, but she doesn't listen, at this rate they'll be able to find us. I look at Milan, walking in front of me, as I wonder what she's thinking. Knowing MIlan she was probably thinking something crazy or something stupid. I was wondering where we were going, we didn't even get our dorm numbers or our school uniforms.

"Hey, Milan, where are we going." I ask her.

"I have no idea actually."

"Don't you think that it would be a good idea to go to the Main Office first."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea."

We were walking towards the Main Office when I suddenly saw a two boys, Hotaru,and Mikan, it seemed like they were heading outside, through the back door. I looked at Milan to see if she noticed them, but luckily, she didn't.

 **Milan's POV**

As we were walking towards the Main Office, I was wondering what I should do while I was here. Maybe, I should keep everyone in suspense _. "Milan, stop it, your eyes, they're changing again"_ what Akira said replayed in my mind, I seriously need to calm down, if I keep doing that then they'll find us in a matter of time. I just hope no one saw them change.

"Hey, Akira, do you think anyone saw my eyes?" I asked Akira.

"No, I don't think so, they were focusing on the strawberry blonde girl." Akira replied.

We reached the Main Office and walked in. We saw a different secretary from earlier.

"Um, excuse me? We need our school uniforms and our dorm numbers." Akira said to the secretary.

"Okay, you're going to find your school uniforms in the closet of your bedroom, and your dorm room is" she looked at me and said "A-19 and your dorm room is" she turned to look at Akira and said "A-22."

We both thanked the secretary and walked out. We started walking around when we finally headed outside. By now my wet clothes was already dry. We headed to the forest when I saw a Sakura tree. I looked around it and saw exactly who I needed to talk to.

Yuu.

I walked off without Akira and headed towards him when I heard Yuu speak.

"I can't find anything on Milan Saku or Akira Imai. It's like they never existed until now, don't you find that weird? What if they're working for the AAO?" Yuu asked Mikan and them.

"I can assure you that we're not working with or for the AAO." I said as I walked out from behind the Sakura tree as they turned to look at me. "Though if you guys are curious about us, I rather have you ask us raher than having you guys search us up."

I walked in front of them, made a chair from the tree roots, that were still attached to the trees, and sat on it. They looked at me while Akira walked out and stood behind me with his hands on my shoulders. I crossed my legs, leaned forward, put my elbows on my knee, and rested on my chin on my hands.

"Now, Yuu, tell me, why try looking us up when you can just ask Mikan, after all, we do both have the same biological mother."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and the OCs are mine**

 **Note: Natsume and the others, plus my OCs are 15 and 16**

 **Summary: Two new students arrive at Gakuen Alice Academy, one with the invention/techonology alice that surpasses a certain Ice Queen, and the other, with an Alice that goes beyond the limits of the universe. They catch the eyes of everyone at the Alice Academy and even the AAO. Just who are they and why are they so special?**

 _Previously on Beyond:_

 _"I can't find anything on Milan Saku or Akira Imai. It's like they never existed until now, don't you find that weird? What if they're working for the AAO?" Yuu asked Mikan and them._

 _"I can assure you that we're not working with or for the AAO." I said as I walked out from behind the Sakura tree as they turned to look at me. "Though if you guys are curious about us, I rather have you ask us raher than having you guys search us up."_

 _I walked in front of them, made a chair from the tree roots, that were still attached to the trees, and sat on it. They looked at me while Akira walked out and stood behind me with his hands on my shoulders. I crossed my legs, leaned forward, put my elbows on my knee, and rested on my chin on my hands._

 _"Now, Yuu, tell me, why try looking us up when you can just ask Mikan, after all, we do both have the same biological mother."_

 **Milan's POV**

As I was sitting, I looked at everyone in front of me. They don't remember me or Akira, that makes me sad, not. I don't really like Mikan or Hotaru.

"So, are you guys going to ask me questions or not?" I ask them.

They just stare at me like I'm an alien, well, I can't blame them I just barged into their lives saying I'm Mikan's sister and that got them confused. Such dumb people. Ji-chan probably blocked off her and Hotaru's memories.

"Um, Saku-chan, no offense, but why are you here?" Ruka asked me.

"Because cute Ruka-pyon, I wanted to be here with my baby sister. I mean, isn't she like the cutest thing ever?" I replied.

Ruka blushed "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"Aw, poor Ruka-pyon has a little wittle crush on my baby sister." I said.

 **Hotaru's, Natsume's, Yuu's, and Mikan's POV**

"Um, Saku-chan, no offense, but why are you here?" Ruka asked Milan.

"Because cute Ruka-pyon, I wanted to be here with my baby sister. I mean, isn't she like the cutest thing ever?" She replied.

Ruka blushed "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"Aw, poor Ruka-pyon has a little wittle crush on my baby sister." She said.

I watched as this scene unfolded when I realized one tiny detail, we've never said Ruka's name in front of these two.

 **Nobody's POV**

"Um, Saku-san, sorry to interupt but, how do you know Ruka's name?" Yuu asked Milan.

"I know everyone and everything about them." Milan replied to Yuu's question.

"How is that possible? We've never even seen you before or met you, there's no way you could everything about us." Mikan said to Milan.

"Well, too bad, she knows everyone and everything about them, sorry but, her Alice is more powerful than everyone in this world combined." Akira interupted.

"How is that possible? There's no Alice llike that." Yuu asked.

Milan was still sitting but this time she leaned backwards and folded her hands on her crossed lap.

"Think about it, what Alice is beyond this world's power?" Akira asked the now curious group.

 **Yuu's POV**

I was thinking and thinking when finally I realized it, they've been saying it this entire time and giving us hints. What Alice is more powerful than the Earth's? It goes beyond Earth, so if it goes beyond Earth than it must go to space, this Alice will be able to kill everyone on this planet and destroy it, of course.

"The Beyond Alice." I whisper to myself. Her alice will be able to kill us and she's acting so calm.

"Yes, congratulations, someone finally figured it out." Milan said while laughing.

"What did you say Yuu?" Natsume asked me.

"The Beyond Alice." I repeated.

"What Alice is that?" They all asked me (except Milan and Akira).

"It's all the Alices in the world combined and power to control what happens in the universe. It's so strong that Milan can choose whether or not she wants to destrory Earth." I told them. They all looked at Milan with wide eyes.

"Yay, you guys actually figured it out, I thought I would have to destroy the world in order for you guys to know." Milan said as she clapped her hands.

"But I have one question, why do you keep calling Mikan your baby sister?" Ruka asked her.

"I thought you guys were smart enough to figure that out but, I guess you guys aren't, well bye." With that said Milan stood up and the tree roots went back into the ground and she left.

"Yuu, does she really have enough to destroy the Earth?" Mikan asked me.

"Yes Mikan-chan, she could destroy the Earth if she wanted to, she could destroy the entire universe if she wanted to and she would be the only one left, and if she does do that, well, then, we won't be able to see our graduation this year, that's how quick she can destroy the Earth or the universe." I answered her.

They all looked shocked, I mean I was shocked too. I thought that The Beyond Alice was just a myth, I didn't actually think it was real. Milan could just choose to end our lives just to have fun, I don't think there's a single person Earth that could stop her from doing so.

"That means she could just end our lives for the heck of it." Natsume said.

"Yeah, pretty much, let's just hope we don't get on her bad side, she could kill us with no one stopping her." I answered.

 **Milan's POV**

I was just so happy. They actually figured it out, well, the Class President did. Now, I'm just waiting to see how long it takes for them to figure out about me and Mikan. Akira and I were walking side by side to a different building which we were guessing was the dorms.

"You're not going to hurt them, are you?" Akira asked me.

"Why would I hurt them?" I answer.

"Because you hate Mikan and Hotaru." Akira answers. "I mean, they had somebody to care for them and nurture them, you didn't."

"Well, I had you, you loved me and cared for me." I reply.

"You didn't have me long though, I met you when I was 7, you spent your first 6 years of your life alone." Akira said.

We walked to the builiding and went into it. I walked into my dorm room when Akira suddenly pushed me in and locked the door behind him.

"Akira, your room is down the hall, why are you here?" I asked him while walking towards what seems to be the bedroom.

"Because, I haven't gotten to hold you once since we got here." Akira replied.

"We've only been here for a day."

"I meant, I haven't gotten to hold you ever since we got to Tokyo."

"Well, it's your fault, you said not to touch you." I replied angrily.

"I was just kidding about that, you should know that." Akira said, I faced the bed, it was a kind sized bed with dark purple bedsheets and black drapes.

"And you should know that I don't do well with jokes." I said while sitting on the bed and looking up at him.

"I'm sorry, Milan, will you forgive me now so that we can kiss and make up?" Akira asks me while pushing me down and caging me in.

"Well, too bad, you should've thought about that before you said it." I said pushing him off of me so that I could sit up. Akira sits on the bed next to me and pulls me onto his lap so that I was facing him.

"I didn't mean that, I love you Milan and I know that you love me too." said Akira, bringing his face closer so that our foreheads were touching.

"You know I can't resist you, I love you too." I said rubbing our noses together. (A/N: What I mean is when their noses touch, they rub their noses together, sideways, I think I described it right, not sure but whatever). We continued sitting on the bed, with me still on his lap when Akira spoke up.

"Can I get a kiss now?" Akira said while holding me by the waist, on his lap, while I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Yes." I replied while bringing our lips closer. Our lips connected and it was a soft and gentle kiss, we parted, but our foreheads still touching. We moved away from from each other's faces and I sat on his lap,looking at him. Akira's hand trailed his hand from my waist to my inner thigh, but I smacked it away.

"Stop it." I say to him.

"Fine , fine, we don't do it until you're ready." He replied.

I got off of Akira and walked to the kitchen, after everything today, I was starving.

 **Akira's POV**

Milan left me to go get some food while I sat on her bed just thinking. I built a time machine and I could see what was gonna happen in the future and what happened in the past. I couldn't interfere with the past or the future because if I did, everything would change. I could see my own future, I knew my fate but I couldn't change that.

 **Natsume's POV**

I just sat there, thinking and thinking. She could kill us for fun if we get on her bad side, she can destroy the world and she would be the only one living. I looked at Polka to see if she was okay. She looked fine, but she was awfully quiet.

"Are you okay Mikan?" Hotaru asked her.

"Huh, oh, yeah, I'm fine." Polka said while smiling. "We shouldn't let that girl get to us."

"BOO!"

Mikan, Ruka, and Yuu all screamed while me and Hotaru jumped. We all looked around and I saw that it was Koko.

"You idiot!" Hotaru screamed at him while shooting him with her baka gun.

"I'm going back to my dorm. Are you guys going to come?" I asked them. They all got up and followed me. Polka was jumping up and down, smiling happily, beside me, and Koko was talking happily to Ruka and Yuu. We walked into the dorm building and went on the elevator to the top of the building, my dorm number, A-23. We got off the elevator and started walking down the hall when Koko's chattering just stopped. We all turned to look at him but he was staring at a door, A-19.

"Are you okay Koko?" Ruka asked him.

"That's so sad, he saw his future, I feel so bad for him." Koko said while still staring at the door.

"What are you talking about Koko?" I asked him, somewhat confused, but didn't show it.

"He built a time machine and went to the future, he saw what was gonna happen to him." Koko kept talking when suddenly Koko clutched his head.

"Koko, what's wrong, do you need to go to the nurse's office?" Mikan asked him.

"This school, they're going to kill him." Koko kept mumbling to himself "We have to stop them."

"Koko, stop talking nonsense and tell us." Hotaru told him while aiming her baka gun at him.

Koko looked at all of us and we all visibly flinched, both of his eyes, it was all black with black goo dripping down.

"He built a time machine and saw his own future and it's so messed up." Koko said while staring at all of us.

"Who saw his own future?" Yuu asked looking scared.

"Akira Imai." Koko replied.

"What happens to him?" I asked Koko.

"This school, this school is the cause of his death." Koko replied.

"What do you mean?" I ask him.

"This school, they're going to kill him, and in front his own girlfriend, Milan Saku." Koko said, his eyes changing back, as he falls to floor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and the OCs are mine**

 **Note: Natsume and the others, plus my OCs are 15 and 16**

 **Summary: Two new students arrive at Gakuen Alice Academy, one with the invention/techonology alice that surpasses a certain Ice Queen, and the other, with an Alice that goes beyond the limits of the universe. They catch the eyes of everyone at the Alice Academy and even the AAO. Just who are they and why are they so special?**

 _Previously on Beyond:_

 _"This school, they're going to kill him, and in front his own girlfriend, Milan Saku." Koko said, his eyes changing back, as he falls to floor._

 **Nobody's POV**

Ruka and Yuu rush towards Koko, trying to catch him, and they did. Natsume looks at the door that Koko was staring at, A-19, when suddenly it opened and out popped Milan wearing a baggy t-shirt and shorts with an apron. She looks at Koko, on the lap of Ruka and Yuu, and then looks at Mikan and Hotaru.

"What happened?" She asks.

"Koko re-" Hotaru cut Mikan off, "Koko was tired and and he ended up passing out."

Natsume grabs Mikan and covers her mouth and then brings his mouth to her ears.

"Now, we can't tell her what happens to her boyfriend unless you want to die an early death." Natsume whispers into Mikans ear.

Mikan looks back up to Milan and smiles while Milan was staring at them suspiciously .

"Okay then, if you guys are done then, would you please be so kind as to move away from my door?" Milan asked them. Ruka grabs Koko and puts him on his back, Ruka slowly gets up, with the help of Yuu.

"Bye Milan." Mikan said cheerfully, while turning to walk away.

 **Natsume's POV**

I look at Milan's door number and realize my room was close to hers. My dorm number was A-21, crap, that means I'm gonna have to deal with her and maybe even her boyfriend. All of them were following me when I stopped at my door.

"Hey, you don't sleep far from Saku-chan, I feel bad for you man." Ruka said to me. I looked him and then unlocked my door and let everyone walk in. After everyone walked in, I got in and locked my door behind me. As soon as I got to everyone they all stared at me, except for Koko, who is still passed out.

"I say sleepover!" Mikan said enthusiastically.

"You can't just call a sleepover Polka, this is my dorm room." I replied. She looked at me sadly and gave me puppy eyes. Ugh, this is so annoying.

"Fine, but only for tonight." I say. "All of you guys are staying over too, I don't want to be alone with this idiot."

 **Akira's POV**

"What was it?" I ask Milan as she walks into the kitchen, I was now sitting at the table in the kitchen.

"It was nothing, Mikan's friend just passed out and they had to help him." She replied.

"Did you at least use your mind reading alice to see if they were lying?" I asked her while she returns to cooking.

"I may get into fights, but I respect people's privacy, I only dig around if I have to." She replied while getting plates and the utensils from the cupboard.

I looked at her for a while, it was true, she does respect people's privacy unless it's needed. I'm just glad she respects everyone's privacy, even mine.

"Do you need help?" I ask her, she turned around to look at me and then back at the stove.

"No, I'm almost done anyways." She says while putting the food into the plates. She sets my plate in front of me and then sits across from me and starts eating her food.

"Hey Milan, what would you do if I was killed?" I suddenly ask her. I looked up and saw her choke on her food and start coughing.

"I would get revenge on whoever killed you." She replied after she stopped coughing. "It's not like there going to be able to stop me anyways, I am the strongest person in the universe."

"Do you think you could give me a child before I die?" I ask her while swallowing some of my food.

"Hmm maybe, why are you asking all these questions?" She replies while putting some food in her mouth.

"Just curious." I told her as I shove the remaining food into my mouth and put my dishes in the sink. Milan does the same and then I start washing the dishes while she dries them and puts them away.

 **Timeskip- Night time**

Milan walks into her bedroom and starts to undress. By the time she was in her bra and underwear I finally spoke.

"You shouldn't be undressing infront of a boy." I jokingly say to her.

"We've been undressing infront of each other for over 10 years, this doesn't make a difference." She said while digging around in her luggage, that she had teleported into the academy earlier. She pulled out a black night dress that ended at her mid-thighs, she put it on and turned around to face me.

"Shouldn't you be going to your dorm room?" She asks me.

"But I wanna stay here, with you." I whine to her. She stares at me for a couple of seconds before she nods and turns around to lay on the bed.

"I need some night clothes." I say to her. All of a sudden all of my luggage was in the bedroom. I take off my shirt and my pants and then search for my pajama pants. When I found them, I looked up and saw Milan looking at me, and then I put my pants on.

"Do you like my 8-pack?" I tease her while walking towards the bed.

"I've seen better." She replies while getting under the blanket.

"In you're dreams." I say to her.

"I know." She says while snapping so that the lights turned off.

"Can we do it tonight?" I whisper as I cuddle up next to her.

"Why?" She asks.

"Because I wanna show you how much I love you." I told her. She turned around and looked at me. She looked like she was afraid, so I just kiss her forehead. "We don't have to, if you don't want to." I told her.

"No it's fine, let's do it." She says quietly. I looked at her, then kissed her forehead and started to undress her.

 **Timeskip- Morning**

I looked at Milan and then I looked at the bed table, the clock read 6:12 a.m. I got up and walked to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, washed my face, and then took a shower. I walked to Milan's bedroom, with my boxer's on, and looked at the clock, 6:43 a.m. I walked to her closet and found a girl's school uniform and a boy's school uniform. I took the boy's school uniform and started getting dressed when I suddenly heard rustling. I looked at Milan, rubbing her eyes and yawning, she was so beautiful. I finally understood why Kami-sama put me through all this suffering, it was because something beautiful was going to happen to me and it was Milan. Milan got up, walked to me and I opened my arms up to hug her when suddenly I felt pain on my arm.

"You didn't tell me it was going to hurt that much." Milan said. I had realized that she punched me and then I laughed at her.

"Sorry Kitten, I didn't mean to hurt you." I said while laughing and bringing her into my arms.

I kissed the top of her head and told her to go get ready while I made breakfast. I finished getting dressed and went to the kitchen. I looked in the fridge for some eggs and bacon and luckily I found them. I started cooking when I heard the shower turn on and Milan start to sing. I thank Kami-sama for giving me something so great in life, Milan was broken in so many ways but she was perfect in every way. I was finishing cooking when I heard Milan's voice.

"Don't burn the eggs." She said, while sitting at the table. I laughed and got the plates and utensils. I got everything ready and gave Milan her plate while I sat down next to her.

We were eating quietly when Milan, who had one bite left, spoke up.

"Do you think I'll get pregnant?" She asks.

"I don't know, but if you did, you would make a great mother." I told her. She finished her food and washed her own dishes. I quickly finished my food and washed my dishes. I walked into the bedroom and saw that she already had both our bags. I walked to her and took my bag from her and then grabbed her hand started walking towards the door.

"Come on, we're gonna be late if we don't hurry, school starts in 15 minutes, we still have to walk there." I told her.

We were walking towards the school when I turned around and kissed her on the lips.

"Don't worry, even if you do get pregnant it's going to be our kid, we'll give them everything we have and everything we weren't able to have." I told her. She looked at me and lightly smiled.

"Okay, now hurry up, we're going to be late." She said while walking ahead of me.

"Last one to the classroom has to make dinner tonight!" She shouted while running towards the school.

I was happy, it seems like what I said brought back a little piece of her old self back. I looked at her figure and saw that she was still running. I smiled and then took off running.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and the OCs are mine**

 **Note: Natsume and the others, plus my OCs are 15 and 16**

 **Summary: Two new students arrive at Gakuen Alice Academy, one with the invention/techonology alice that surpasses a certain Ice Queen, and the other, with an Alice that goes beyond the limits of the universe. They catch the eyes of everyone at the Alice Academy and even the AAO. Just who are they and why are they so special?**

 _Previously on Beyond:_

 _"Don't worry, even if you do get pregnant it's going to be our kid, we'll give them everything we have and everything we weren't able to have." I told her. She looked at me and lightly smiled._

 _"Okay, now hurry up, we're going to be late." She said while walking ahead of me._

 _"Last one to the classroom has to make dinner tonight!" She shouted while running towards the school._

 _I was happy, it seems like what I said brought back a little piece of her old self back. I looked at her figure and saw that she was still running. I smiled and then took off running._

 **Nobody's POV:**

Akira had lost the race to the classroom, so tonight he had to make dinner. He would have won if Milan didn't cheat by slowing him down using her alice to make things appear and trip him. When Milan walked through the door she was still trying to catch her breath, while Akira had finally caught up with her. Everyone was staring at them by the time Akira walked in.

"So you think you can mess with me and not expect any consequences?" Luna said as Milan passed her.

"No, do I look like I'm dumb?" Milan retorted as she sat down.

"Well, you were dumb enough to mess with the Queen bee." Luna replied as she stood next to Milan's desk.

"*Gasps* you're the one Queen bee, I'm so sorry I didn't know." Milan said sarcastically. Luna just looked around with a smug smile with her posse applauding her.

"I thought you were a piece of cow sh*t with that look of yours. I thought Queen Bee's had a bigger empire and not some bags of trash. I mean shouldn't a Queen Bee be prettier too. I pity this school for having you as their Queen Bee." Milan interupted Luna's little show. Everyone stared at Milan for having that much courage for messing with one of the strongest alices in the school.

"You f*cking b*tch, how dare you insult me!? You're nothing, but a f*ucking copycat everyone thinks you are!" Luna shouted. Milan just stared at Luna and then smiled.

"You're right, people would always tell me that, but who and what exactly am I copying?" Milan asked while everyone else was quiet including Luna and her posse.

"You know I'm right 'cause I've been here for only two days and I haven't seen anyone like me, so go ahead and call me a f*cking copycat, but b*tch you should know I'm the f*cking original." Milan kept going on as she stood up and got into Luna's face. By this time Luna was pissed. She pushed Milan backwards and Milan went tumbling over chairs and desks. Akira got up and helped Milan.

"What do you know about being 'original' you know nothing about how to be 'original', I mean look at me I'm original, I have natural blonde waves, a perfect body, perfect teeth, and I'm tall enough to be a model. So don't you f*cking impose on me as if you're some kind of high and mighty god." Luna said as she had her hands on her hips. Everyone remembered what happened to Luna yesterday and thought she had some kind of death wish.

"Don't you think it's time to stop this, you've had your fun, so why don't you just go sit in your seat like a good old girl." Akira stepped in while holding Milan up. Luna walked towards him and dragged her finger across his lips.

"Are you this little girl's caretaker or whatever? You look like you could use something new and fresh unlike this dirty old rag here." She said while pointing at Luna. Milan stepped out of Akira's arms and was about curse Luna when she was stopped by Akira's voice.

"Sorry, but this 'dirty old rag' here is my girlfriend and I intend to be with her for the rest of my life. 'Would thou wert clean enough to spit upon'." Akira replied. Luna looked at Akira confused and then looked at her posse. **(A/N: It means that Luna is so filthy that no one would even spit on her)**

"What? Do you not know what that means? It's Shakespearean, oh wait I'm sorry, my beautiful amazingly talented girlfriend here has roasted you so much that it must have fried your brain, or are you naturally dumb? Well you know what they say, blondes are usually not the brightest bulb in the pack." Akira said. Luna glared at Milan furiously and went to her seat. Akira pulled Milan to where he was standing and calmyly told her to help him pick up the chairs and desks that she fell over. Once they fixed everything they saw the door open and Narumi walked in. **(A/N: No offense to blonde people, but I'm just using a blonde stereotype)**

"Sorry to barge in so late my birdies, but the fight seemed so much more interesting outside the classroom door. It's nice that you guys used words instead of your fists unlike like last time." Narumi said while looking at the students and picking up a pile of papers.

"Since you guys have been fighting for awhile now, we won't have time to start class, so the rest of the period is free time, also don't fight." Narumi said as he left the classroom with a stack of papers.

 **Milan's POV:**

 _ **I swear to God I'm gonna f*cking burn her alive. How dare she flirt with Akira in front of me!? I am so gonna kill her, by the time I'm done with her she's going to wish she never crossed me.**_ _No! Stop it Mila, you can't let it get to you it's just going to make it worse. I can feel it flowing through my body, this rage, this fury, it wants to be released, but I can't release unless I want the same nightmare to replay._ _ **Go ahead Mila, let it unlease, it's going to feel so good that you'll never want to put it back. Trust me there will come a day where it will be unleashed and no one will be able to stop, not even Akira.**_

My mind was playing tricks with me again, I could hear the voices fighting inside of me. I feel something warm touch my hand and I realise it was Akira. I looked over at him and he was calmly staring at me. I already knew what he was thinking. He knows that I'm angry about Luna touching him.

"Baby, it's okay I promise, stop thinking those horrible thoughts and just think about us. It's fine, we already got our revenge on Luna. Look at me." Akira whispered while grabbing my face gently.

"I love you, there's no need to worry, I'll make sure that you're forever safe and no one will ever hurt us again." Akira continued whispering as he held my hand tighter.

 **Akira's POV:**

I knew that was a lie, I couldn't be with her forever, not while we're here at this place. I hate comforting her with lies, it doesn't feel right. She can't figure out what happens 'cause if she does then she'll try everything to lose our baby.

 **Sorry, I'm not sure if this chapter is short or long, but it seems like forever passed when I was typing this.**

 **Well, thanks for reading and I hope you all have a wonderful day or night.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and the OCs are mine**

 **Note: Natsume and the others, plus my OCs are 15 and 16**

 **Summary: Two new students arrive at Gakuen Alice Academy, one with the invention/techonology alice that surpasses a certain Ice Queen, and the other, with an Alice that goes beyond the limits of the universe. They catch the eyes of everyone at the Alice Academy and even the AAO. Just who are they and why are they so special?**

 _Previously on Beyond:_

 _I knew that was a lie, I couldn't be with her forever, not while we're here at this place. I hate comforting her with lies, it doesn't feel right. She can't figure out what happens 'cause if she does then she'll try everything to lose our baby._

 **Natsume's POV:**

Everything seemed so heated this morning. It looked like Milan was ready to kill Luna. I have to hand it to her though, she has a pretty smart and quick mouth. I wonder how Akira puts up with her.

Time has passed and classes were over, everyone has either gone to town or their dorms. The gang and I were sitting by the Sakura tree when we see Milan and Akira walk by, hand-in-hand. Akira spotted us and started walking towards us while dragging Milan with him.

"Hello there, can we join?" Akira asked us. Milan looked bored, but was staring at Polka and Hotaru.

"Sure, why not?" Yuu answers. Milan and Akira sit down on the ground in front of us and everyone just akwardly stared at the two newcomers. Milan was sitting on Akira's lap while Akira was sitting with his legs crossed.

"Thanks, so what are you guys doing?" Akira asked us while stroking Milan's hair. She looked so content, I wondered if I would ever be able to do that with Polka. I turned to look at Polka and she was looking at Milan. I turned to look at Milan and she was staring at me.

"We were just sitting here, that's it." Yuu answers.

"Why are you staring at me?" I ask Milan while looking at her.

"I was just wondering what my baby sister sees in you, unless she likes your dark side." Milan answers while motioning to Polka. Polka looks at me, with a pink face, and then turns away. I guess she does like me.

"Was that supposed to be an insult?" I ask her. She just looks at me and smiles. Damn, atleast I know why Akira stuck with her. I blushed and looked away. Her and Polka has one of those smiles that can make you feel butterflies.

"You can take it anyway that you want." Milan replied. I looked at Mikan and she was too busy trying to distract herself. I turned to look back at Milan and she was getting ready to stand up.

"You guys wanna come? We're going to my dorm, Akira has to cook dinner tonight." Milan asked us as she pulled Akira up. Akira just looked at her and then whispered something into her ear.

"Sure, we would love too! I'm tired of eating ramen day after day." Koko answered gleefully. Akira sighed and then started walking away without Milan. Milan turned to run after him, but then turned to us one last time.

"Don't worry he's just being a sore loser because he lost and now he has to cook more." Milan smiled at the group and then ran after him. Once she caught up to him she grabbed his hand and held it. I looked at the group, when Yuu started to speak.

"She's seems bi-polar, one minute she's intimidating, the next minute she's all smiles. There must be something up with that girl." Yuu spoke. Ruka just shook his head and then started to say something when Hotaru cut him off.

"You don't know that, maybe she's naturally all smiles like Mikan, I mean she did say that they were sisters, but that must means they're twins if she's in the same grade as us. Don't judge her too quick remember, she can kill us for fun, so let's just play nice for now." Hotaru said while still staring at them. Polka smiled brightly and then stood up.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go, it would be rude if we accepted it and not show up." Polka said as she chased after them. She finally caught up to them halfway and stopped to bend-over and catch her breath. I see Milan turn to us and smile with Polka motioning for us to come over.

 **Milan's POV:**

We stopped when we saw Mikan catch up to us. She bends over to catch her breath. I turned and smiled at the group, at the corner of my eye I see Mikan motioning them over. I counted them, eight people, that's not a big friend group. Four boys, four girls, they could all date each other. Akira turns around and we wait for the group to come over. To be honest, I only invited them over so that I could see their reactions when they taste Akira's food. It's going to be so funny, I love it.

 _ **You're so evil, if you want to see them suffer worse then just let it go. No need to hold it back, it's going to be a lot of fun.**_ _Be quiet MIla, it's fine, it won't be able to take over. Not while Akira's by my side. He makes everything better._ _ **You hate them, don't you? You know you do. Ji-chan left you for Mikan, your own mother left you Mikan, your own father left you before you guys were even born. Face it, when they found you at the flower field they left you there. Ji-chan remembered you by your eyes, when he saw you he ushered Mikan and Hotaru away. You knew that she was your sister, but you didn't even make an attempt to go with her. You got to play with them for maybe half an hour and then Ji-chan walked towards the flower field. You guys kept meeting up, the three of you, then all of a sudden they stopped. You were left with no one. They were there for half a year for you then they upped and left. Ji-chan was the one that told them about you or even worse, he erased their memory. Doesn't that feel awful, being forgotten just like that, being feared, being called monster. I know you hate it.**_ _It's okay Mila, don't let it get to you, you have the most wonderful heart. You're so kind,with maybe a few anger issues, but everyone has flaws. You're no monster, you're special 'cause you're different. You're like no other, you shine brighter then the stars and diamonds in the dirt. You have Akira, he loves you that's why he hasn't left. He loves you truly, he wants to protect you. So don't worry Mila. Mikan already loves you, she's your sister, that love will never fade even if she doesn't remember you._ _ **Don't listen to that foolish voice, Akira is probably staying with you because he is afraid that you'll hurt him if he tries to leave you. He doesn't actually love you. And if Mikan loves you, wouldn't her memories come back the moment that you guys met. Everyone thinks that your a monster, you are a monster, you can destroy the universe. Don't deny the fact you are. You know you are, you can feel it grwoing inside of you.**_

They were at it again. Always fighting. I hated this alice. It comes with so many pros and cons, but in order to have it, I guess you had to have a strong mindset and not let it free. I'm still smiling, but I look at Akira and tell him that I needed to do something.

"You sure it's alright? Call me if anything happens, okay? I love you babe." Akira whispered. He kissed my hand and then I walked away. I hid in a tree as I watched the group disappear into the dorm building. I jumped off the tree and started walking towards the forest. I needed to be by myself right now.

 **Nobody's POV:**

"Where'd she go?" Nonoko asked. Akira told everyone that Milan just needed to do something real quick.

Time passed, one hour, two hours, three hours, four hours, by the time the third hour passed, everyone ate already and Milan still wasn't back.

"You sure she's alright?" Mikan asked Akira.

"She should be, she can handle herself, didn't you see her with Luna yesterday." Akira replied. Akira was worried, but didn't show it. She usually comes back after the second hour. When everyone was done eating, Akira and Mikan were cleaning up and doing the dishes.

"You don't have to help me, it's fine, i can do it myself plus you're a guest." Akira said to Mikan.

"I just wanted to talk, about Milan." Mikan said. She was washing the dishes while Akira was drying them.

 **Akira's POV:**

"Why?" I asked. I don't want to get a lecture from Milan when she finds out that I told Mikan things about her.

"Because, she said she was my sister, I want to know why I don't remember her." Mikan answers. I look at her, she looked serious.

"Well, if you want to know, you have to take it up with me. It's not his story to tell, it's mine." I look over to the kitchen door and I see Milan standing there soaking wet. I stopped doing what I was doing and ran over to her. I took her in my arms and kissed the top of her head. It wasn't raining, so I don't know why she was all wet. Everyone walked into the kitchen and looked at Milan.

"Do you know how worried Akira was?" Natsume asked. I looked at him while Milan walked out of my arms and towards him. She raised her hand to slap him when I see Mikan move towards her and grab her hand.

"Why are you going to hit him?" Mikan asked Milan. Milan would never raise a hand to anyone unless they did her wrong. She yanked her hand away from Mikan and glared at Natsume.

"Well somebody's got to teach this kid some manners. I invite him over for dinner and sets a ring of fire around me. There's nobody has that alice except for him. Unless you're saying you copied his alice and used it against me. It was so strong that even all the animals in the forest were scared of it. I had to dump a ton of water buckets on top of me just to set it out. Four f*cking hours wasted on trying to get the fire out." Milan said while turning to Mikan.

"Why didn't you use your alice to nullify it?" Koko asked butted in. Milan was angry, I could tell just by looking at her.

"Don't you think I tried, it just kept lighting up again." Milan said angrily.

"It wasn't me or Polka, we didn't do anything. And my alice has a limit to where it can reach." Natsume replied. I walked up to Milan and told her to go change before she catches a cold. After she left and I made sure that I heard the door close, I turned to the group and started talking.

"I believe you." They all looked at me with disbelief.

"So you're choosing us over your girlfriend?" I shook my head and started talking again.

"She's pregnant, it's the baby inside her. It's starting to form and it was trying to protect her from something." They all looked at me shocked, when Hotaru spoke up.

"But she doesn't look pregnant, how far along is she?"

"Not that far, we just did it last night. She doesn't know she's pregnant, so don't say anything." I know it probably doesn't make sense, but I saw the future and I know what happened. Everything went black the moment they killed me.

"I know, I saw it. The school killed you, didn't they?" Koko asked. I shake my head yes.

"Milan doesn't know, so you guys have to keep it a secret." I tell them with a serious face.

"Why are you keeping secrets from her, shouldn't you let her know?" Anna finally spoke up.

"No, that baby that's forming in her stomach right now is the main cause of everything."

"But if you saw the future, why would you still sleep with her knowing that you were gonna die?" Yuu asks. I look at them and smile sadly.

"The thing is, I saw two alternate futures. The first one was I would die by the AAO's hands and leave Milan behind with nothing. The second one was I would die by the school's hands and leave her with our child, but when I die she's still gonna be pregnant and nearing birth. So instead of dying and leaving her with nothing, I decided that I would leave her with a child so that she could remember me." I hear the shower turn on and I know that she's just getting in, which means I can still say some more.

"Why are you telling us this? We thought you guys didn't like anybody." Nonoko asks. I look at them and then usher them to the living room.

"Well truth to be told, we didn't mean to make that kind of first impression. Milan she is such a sweet and kind girl, sure she can get mad, but that's only if someone messes with one of us. I actually like you guys and I would tell you guys about Milan, but it's not my story to tell."

"You call what she did yesterday and today mad? I wouldn't even say that. I couldn't even come up with a word for what she did." Koko says.

"Yes, that's her when she's mad." I reply.

"Yeah, I would hate to see her when she's madder than mad." Natsume remarks with his hands crossed. I see Mikan bend over and slap his arm and him jump and glare at her. I laugh at the scene and the smile.

"Yeah, but if I didn't stay with her through her ups and downs then it wouldn't be called love, wouldn't it?" I say. They all just stay quiet, while Mikan hits Natsume again.

"The reason I told you guys this is because you guys are going to be the ones to help raise Milan and I's legacy." They all turned towards me and just stare at me in disbelief. I hear the shower turn off and I get up.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and the OCs are mine**

 **Note: Natsume and the others, plus my OCs are 15 and 16**

 **Summary: Two new students arrive at Gakuen Alice Academy, one with the invention/techonology alice that surpasses a certain Ice Queen, and the other, with an Alice that goes beyond the limits of the universe. They catch the eyes of everyone at the Alice Academy and even the AAO. Just who are they and why are they so special?**

 _Previously on Beyond:_

 _"The reason I told you guys this is because you guys are going to be the ones to help raise Milan and I's legacy." They all turned towards me and just stare at me in disbelief. I hear the shower turn off and I get up._

 **(A/N: 'They/Them' is one person, you guys aren't supposed to know who 'they/them' is)**

 **Milan's POV:**

I got out of the shower and I hear the bedroom door open. I was about to yell at the person to get out when I hear them speak.

"Wow, nice place you got here. Did you actually think you could escape us just by hiding in a school?" I recognized that voice so well. I walked out in a grey dress that was tight at the chest area, but was flowy at the end. It was longed sleeve and ended at my mid-thigh.

"What are you doing here and how the hell did you get into my room, much less my dorm?" I ask them.

"What? You don't miss me? C'mon I'm your very first friend, you're still cute too." They walked closer to me. A small wall of fire blocked them from getting to me. I screamed Akira's name and I hear him rushing to the bedroom. Akira came barging into the room with everyone else.

"What the hell are you doing here? You were supposed to be locked up." Akira yelled. They turned around and started laughing.

"C'mon, I found Milan and I'm gonna take her." They said.

"Like hell you are!" Akira screamed and charged at them. They were the first ones to throw a punch, which hit Akira in the face. Akira punched them in the gut that caused them to double over. Akira was then able to grab them and throw them over his shoulder which caused to land on their back and groan in pain.

"Ugh, that hurt like hell, looks like I'm a little bit rusty." They groan out.

"Looks like you are." Akira replied.

"Yeah, but I'm not stupid enough to come into a fight empty handed." They said while reaching into their pocket. They took out a knife and tried to stab Akira, thankfully he evaded it and backed up. He was able to dodge all the attacks aimed at him. Akira moved to the side and was able to get behind them and knock them over. I was shouting for 'them' to stop and leave Akira alone.

 **C'mon let us out. They're going to kill Akira, he doesn't have anything to defend himself. You could also use your alice, but then you'll let them out too. We know you want to. We know how much you love him. Just let us out.**

I start growling and my eyes start glowing yellow **(A/N: Like Hayley's and Klaus's eyes from 'The Originals').** They were able to quickly turn around and push Akira down. They had the knife at Akira's throat and was pushing it further down. I looked at the group and they were just standing there watching them fight. They looked back at me and their eyes widened. I scream at the to come in and help Akira. I see Ruka step forward and them tumble back. Looks like 'they' put up a barrier to keep outsiders out. They were pushing the knife further and further down while Akira was trying to push them off.

"Let him go!" I growl. They were still trying to push the knife down.

"I said let him go!" I growl louder. My vision gets blurred, like water in my eyes, and I feel my nails grow. They finally look at me and moves the knife towards his stomach and stabs him. I run through the wall of fire and jump on them. I knock the knife out of their hands while pushing them to the ground with my weight. I stand up and look at Akira. I hear them stand up and talk.

"Who would've known you'd let the beast out?" They laugh and run at me. When they run at me I kick them in the stomach and send them flying to my bed. I quickly turn around and throw Akira out the door and to the hall where everyone else is watching. I feel an impact on my back and I fall to the ground. The wall of fire suddenly disappears and they look up. In that moment I pushed them to the ground and shove my hand through their chest, and blood squirts up onto my face and dress.

 **C'mon, just rip their heart out. They hurt Akira, so it's fine if you hurt them. Hurry up, we're hungry. Just look up at Akira and look at the damage they did to Akira and your room.**

I squeeze their heart and I can feel it rapidly beating in my hand.

 **Harder, harder! That's it, now just make it burst!**

I squeeze it even harder which caused them to gasp in pain.

I let go.

I feel their heartbeat slow down.

They pass out under me and their breathing is shallow.

 **Do it, NOW!**

"Don't listen to it, look up at me, this isn't who you are." I look up at Akira, but my vision is still blurred. I can see his blurred figure on the ground by the door grabbing his stomach.

 **Can't you see? He's right there, in pain. Just take their life. You're so close.**

I can't do it, I can't take someone's child away from them. Just because I had no one, it doesn't mean they don't need to lose someone.

I take my bloody hand out of their chest, I look at it and then look back up at Akira. My vision becomes clearer and then becomes blurry again, and it's not because my colored eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, they were just hurting you, I couldn't stand there and do nothing. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to take it this far." I sob out and get off of 'them'. I wipe my face and get blood on my face. The tears wouldn't stop. I looked up again and I see the group walk in with Akira. I grab Akira and put his head on my lap and move his shirt upwards so that I could see his wound.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for you to get hurt. I didn't mean to hurt anyone. It wasn't supposed to happen this way, it's just that 'they' were hurting you and the voice told me you would be fine if I ripped out 'their' heart out." I sob out again. I tried to stop crying and then I feel Akira's hand against my face.

"Hey, I'm still alive, it's okay, you can hear my heartbeat right? It's beating just fine, no need to worry." Akira soothes me while I stop crying and start sniffling. I look down at his wound and touch the area around it.

"Ow, babe. Don't touch it, just heal it then you can heal 'them'." Akira says. I put my hand just above the wound, close my eyes, and start focusing all my energy towards my hand. Akira groans and grabs the back of my dress tightly.

"I'm sorry baby, just bear with it." I say while stroking his hair with my other hand. I feel Akira slowly let go of my dress, and move his face so he could see the area where his wound was. He stands up and holds out his hand for me. I wipe the stray tear from my face and get even more blood on it. He leads me to where 'they' are and I can hear their heartbeat getting slower.

"Just heal 'them' and then we can give 'them' to the school head. 'Their' going to be weak, so they won't be able to fight." I bend down and put my hand above the wound. I focus my energy to my hand and I hear 'them' yell and try to sit up. Before they could sit up, Akira grabbed 'their' shoulder while Natsume sat on their legs. It took longer for me to heal them because it was a larger wound. After I was done, they sat up and groaned loudly.

"Thought you were gonna kill me there." They stated.

"I couldn't, you're mother is still expecting you back home." I say, while still kneeling next to 'them'.

"C'mon, don't be so nice to me, I'm the enemy, remember? These little things about you are the reason why I came after you today." 'They' say while trying to reach towards me.

"Hey! Hands off, do you want her to attack you again?" Akira shouts. 'They' laugh and pull back their hand. There was a loud sound outside my bedroom window it sounded like a helicopter.

"Just in time, looks like my ride is here, adios." 'They' got up and ran towards the window. 'They' opened the window and then turned around to speak again.

"Love you babe, I'll be back for you." 'They' winked and then jumped out. Akira grabbed me and shouted for him to shut up.

"Sure he's gonna be weak." I say sarcastically. Akira hugged me tighter and then looked around.

 **Koko's POV:**  
If that's how Milan acted when Akira was being attacked, I can't imagine what's she's going to do when the school kills him.

"Great, now I'm going to have to take a shower again." Milan says while looking down at herself.

"I'm so sorry that I was late, and about what just happened." Milan apologizes. We all just nod and start leaving her room.

"Did you want us to stay and help clean up?" Mikan asked cheerfully. I looked at the girl like she was crazy. I didn't want to clean up.

"Nope, I'm out, cleaning is so not my style." I said happily. Everyone bid me goodbye and I walked out. I was left with my own thoughts from then on. I had only one thought one my mind.

What would Milan do to us when she finds out that we kept Akira's secret from her and we let him die anyways? I was too afraid to think about it after seeing what happened tonight.


End file.
